


[Podfic of] Papayas

by klb



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic by klb of a fic by iridescentglow</p><p>Author's summary: Brandon is certain that they could have met any way, in any life, and they’d still have fallen in love. His belief in this is unshakeable. And it scares the hell out of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Papayas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Papayas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160936) by [iridescentglow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentglow/pseuds/iridescentglow). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/%5BThe%20Fosters%5D%20Papayas.mp3) | **Size:** 9.7 MB | **Duration:** 6:46

  
---  
  
From the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV. The entire work can be found [here](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/316265.html).

**Author's Note:**

> I *love* this story. As soon as we opened signups for this year's Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, I knew I wanted to look for something from The Fosters, and I read through a bunch of ficlets and couldn't find anything that quite captured what was so special to me about the show. And then the next day, I tried the search again, and this gem had just been posted. And I feel like I've been able to express it now—all my love for Callie and Brandon and what makes them so compelling and wonderful, the ways they fit and don't fit and how they're not quite ready for this and how they care about each other almost enough to make up for it. I'm so grateful that I got to perform this story, and even though I know the fandom for this show is small, I hope there's someone out there who will enjoy having a Fosters podfic out there now. It was certainly made with all the love in the world <3


End file.
